


Fun With Flags!

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Howard and Bernadette host a special L.G.B.T. edition.





	Fun With Flags!

"Hello! My name is Howard Wolowitz."  
"Hi! And I am his long suffering wife Bernadette!"

"Yes that is correct. Welome to Fun with Flags! Today we will be discussing the Striped Rainbow flag, which has become a symbol of support for the L.G.B.T. community."  
"Yep! You betcha'! That is just what we will be talking freely about!"  
"We are actually looking at the differences of opinion regarding three popular slash fandom pairings throughout history."  
"Yes! and you are gonna' love it!"

"So let us begin. Considering Batman, there has always been much interest in Batman and Robin as a really cute couple!"  
"Cool it jerk! Batman and Superman are doin' it for me right now!"  
"Shhh Bernie! We ARE filming this you know!"  
"Ohh yeh!....Shooot!..."

"Let us continue, we will move on to Star Wars. There is apparently something to be said for a romance between Luke Skywalker and Han Solo!"  
"Howie!!! What about Kylo Ren and Poe Dameron? Hmmm that Poe is a real hottie for sure!!!"  
"Look Bernadette, I am SURE that the viewer's would prefer a 'not so heated' analysis alright?"  
"I guess...Bust a gut Howie!"

"Alright everyone, now we have reached our final example on today's special show, Star Trek. It has been said that Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock DO make the perfect couple!"  
"Howie!...I am NOT going to argue with you any more! Just for the record, Kirk and Dr. McCoy are where I'm going with this one! Take it of leave it?"  
"Well folk's! That's all for today's show. We hope you found our interesting L.G.B.T. Fact's enlightening!"  
"Yeh! Same goes for me bye all!"

Epilogue: Off Camera...

"Hmm you're gonna' pay for this buster! That's the last time I make a movie with you!"  
"Phew!!! Thank heavens for that fact at least!"  
"And don't think you're gonna' make any fancy moves on me tonight either!"  
"Oh well! It seems you can't have everything!"

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided against any readers 'calling in' in this episode!  
(Well, would you risk the wrath of Bernadette?)  
She describes herself as 'short 'n stacked' but also add 'sweet 'n sassy' which fit's her character so well!  
I was first intent on a 'Shamy' version then a revelation hit me!   
Sandy.


End file.
